Pets sometimes become lost to their owners. Most lost dogs are found on the ground within a dozen blocks (a ˜1 mile radius) of home, whereas most lost cats are found hiding under something within a few houses (a several dozen foot radius) of home. Locating a lost pet quickly and easily saves lives and much anxiety for pets and owners alike.
Pet ID implants are known to assist in identifying and contacting a lost-and-found pet's owner; they do not assist in locating lost pets or other lost mobile objects.
Global Positioning System—(GPS)-based tracking systems are bulky and relatively expensive. Moreover, they rely on satellites, servers, and third-party software services via subscription for costly and latency-delayed mobile object tracking. As such, they are prohibitively costly and cumbersome for use in locating lost pets or other tangibly inexpensive lost mobile objects.